Careers
Careers/Death From Above is the second part of the nineteenth episode from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. Baby Bop wants to be three forever, until Barney shows her how much fun taking on a grown-up job can be. Song List # Look at Me, I'm Three # People Helping Other People # When I Grow Up # Trying on Dreams # I Love You # Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh # Ballet # Joseph Buquet killed Trivia This episode marks the only appearance of Joey. Air date October 12, 2006 Written by Stephen White Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Different Kinds of Career Jobs Characters Barney Baby Bop Claire Samantha Joey Mel the Mailman Mr. Brantley Police Officer Artist Carlotta Christine Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Raoul Monsieur Reyer Madame Giry Meg Giry Joseph Buquet The Phantom Plot:Backstage the helper grabs the mouth spray that The Phantom swapped and gave to Carlotta. Carlotta opens her mouth as the helper sprays the stuff in her mouth, Carlotta tested her voice. "Why you spray on my chin all the time, huh?" Carlotta asks as the helper sprays her mouth one last time. Carlotta went back on stage as The Phantom left. The music began to play and Carlotta started to sing. Carlotta: Serafimo, away with this pretense, You cannot speak but kiss me in mYyYY- The audience gasped, so did the actors backstage. Carlotta's voice cracked in an awful tune. Reyer dropped his jaw but continued with the music. "Gentlemen, please, please," Reyer said to the orchestra. While the audience laughs, Joseph Buquet goes through the door that The Phantom last exited. As for Carlotta she continued to sing. Carlotta: Poor fool, he makes me laugh, Ha ha HaAAaAa, hAaaAa. "She's lost her voice," One of the people backstage said. every time Carlotta sings her voice gets worse. "Mother!" Carlotta cried out as Firmin and Andre went down to the stage. "Bring the curtain, please, will you?"Andre said as he rushes on stage. The curtain closes leaving the man on the other side of the curtain, he tries to search for a crack in the curtain. "Get off," Reyer ordered him. The man went to the side of the curtain. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Firmin said. "We apologize. The Performance will continue in 10 minutes time..." Firmin reached in the curtain to grab Christine's arm and pulled her out. "When the role of the countess will be played by Miss Daae. Thank You." The audience claps as the three of them go through the curtains. "Go, go, hurry up," Firmin commanded Christine. "Hurry up." Firmin went through the curtain again and faced the audience. "Until then, we would crave your indulgence for a few moments." As for Raoul, he is surprised at what happened. "Meanwhile," Andre spoke. "We'd like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's opera." "What?" Reyer said. "Maestro the ballet, bring it forward, please." "The ballet," Reyer said to his orchestra as they flipped pages rapidly. "The ballet, now, please," Andre hustled him. "Thank you," Firmin said as the two of them go through the curtain. As they did the man reappears on stage dancing like an idiot. "You're fired," Reyer said to him quietly. Raoul is smiling as if he forgot what happened tonight. The curtain opens as the actors put up their props on stage. Christine is getting dressed for her part. And Joseph Buquet is searching for The Phantom on the platforms above the stage, but he didn't know that The Phantom is watching him. The ballerinas started to dance. Buquet kept searching for The Phantom as he watches him look for him. Meg is on stage dancing, Christine got a rose with a black ribbon around it. Joseph Buquet panics for he knew he is being watched by The Phantom, he turned and saw that The Phantom is standing in front of him face to face. Buquet gasped and ran away from him. He climbed on a rope to get to the other platform, but The Phantom is faster than he is. Joseph Buquet sees The Phantom across from him, he tries to trick him. but The Phantom is smarter than him. The ballerinas continued to dance and the audience is enjoying it. Joseph Buquet rushes across the platform as The Phantom grabs it and shakes it making Joseph Buquet trip, The Phantom slowly walks up to him as he grabs a hanging rope from his cape. He grabs the Punjab lasso and wraps it around his neck choking him to death, Joseph Buquet began to lose his strength for he couldn't breathe. The Phantom pushes him off the platform making Joseph Buquet hang from his neck. As Joseph Buquet reaches the stage the rope grips his neck causing it to snap his neck. The actors and the audience gasp, scream, and panic at the same time. The Phantom cuts the rope making Joseph Buquet drop to the floor dead, he smiled then left. Raoul rushes backstage searching for Christine, he found her wearing a red hooded cape. "Are you all right?" Raoul asked. "Raoul," Christine spoke. "We're not safe here." Christine leads Raoul away from the scene. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Firmin cried out. "Please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It's simply an accident. An accident." Category:2006 episodes Category:Ballet scenes Category:Death scenes Category:Scary scenes